It is a well recognized principle that the handling, transportation and storage of multiple components can be significantly simplified by physically combining the individual components into a composite unit. Implementation of this general principle is embodied in such common everyday products as cardboard boxes, plastic trash bags, paper grocery sacks, egg cartons, brief cases, luggage, shopping carts, etc.
Similar to this first principle is the related principle that the handling, transportation, storage and use of unruly items such as electrical cords, battery cables, garden hoses, landscaping trim, etc. can be significantly simplified by securing the item in an orderly fashion. Implementation of this general principle is embodied in such common everyday products as twist-ties, ratchet-ties, rubber bands, garden hose reels, electrical cord reels, etc.
Many different apparatuses and systems, based upon these simple principles, have been created and used to solve a wide variety of problems associated with the storage, shipping, handling and use of multiple and/or unruly items. However, the search continues for new and improved apparatuses and systems capable of simplifying the storing, shipping, and handling of various items.